With the vast amount of content available through networked virtual environments, such as through various networked content sites (e.g., social media platforms), it is difficult for a user to get noticed or otherwise be distinguished from other users. For instance, conventional systems that allow users to express interest in a topic are more content-centric rather than user-centric. For instance, using the Facebook® platform, although a user may indicate an interest in a given topic using the “like” feature, this mechanism aims to assess an overall (user-wide) interest level in the content being liked, but does not distinguish one user who likes the content from another user because each user is generally limited to a single “like.” The same is true for conventional comment assessments in which a user may vote up or down a given comment or other content item. Conventional systems fail to provide mechanisms through which a given user is able to get noticed by or otherwise be distinguished from other users.
These and other drawbacks exist with conventional social platforms.